Crystal Dragon
The Crystal Dragon is a gigantic white dragon. With huge razor-sharp crystalline claws, breath weapons of every element, and strange organs on its wings that allow it to shoot lasers, this thing is far from a pushover. Crystal Dragon (Etrian Odyssey V) The Crystal Dragon is the Stratum Boss of the Lucent Hollows. Early in the stratum, the party encounters a mysterious girl who notes their conviction in exploring the labyrinth. She eggs them on and encourages them to make their way to the Crystal Dragon's lair and defeat it. After the defeat of the Crystal Dragon, she coaxes the party to advance, guiding them to the elevator that would take them into the next stratum, the Untamed Garden. Field The Crystal Dragon remains stationary. It is capable of facing diagonally. It is capable of launching a crystal that slams down on the ground, creating a shockwave that deals 100 damage and knocks the player back in the direction the Dragon is facing (south if the Dragon is facing diagonally). The trick to approaching the Dragon is to use the crystals launched by the Dragon to your advantage; If two can be lined up on the left and the right, the player can use them to warp behind the Crystal Dragon before it can turn to face them. You can easily use this to approach the Crystal Dragon without getting hit, or even gain a preemptive round if you can use the crystal closest to it. (Alternatively or additionally, you can make use of a Guard Sole to reduce the damage from the Dragon's attack.) Battle The main gimmick of the Crystal Dragon's fight is its Modes. It will switch between these modes every number of turns. It starts in Elemental Mode, where it uses elemental attacks and is weak to physical attacks. When it switches to Physical Mode, it uses physical attacks, and is weak to elemental attacks. It switches between these modes every 4 to 6 turns, or after it has taken at least 10% of its HP as damage in a turn. In Elemental Mode, all its main attacks use the head, so binding its head renders it helpless. It is difficult to predict what element it uses, so it is best to simply bring a Dragoon with Mana Guard to minimize the damage dealt. Frostcoat Breath can easily become the most dangerous of the elemental attacks as petrification is a particularly long-lasting ailment. In Physical Mode, all its main attacks use its legs, and only do a lot of damage without many side effects. Physical Mode is where the party can afford to redouble their offense if they can easily heal off the damage they are taking. In between, the Crystal Dragon may randomly use Prism Laser to do randomly-selected elemental attacks to the party. It is about as strong as the Physical Form's attacks, and it hitting a party member twice can easily spell their end. Be wary. Once it starts falling to below 75% HP, the Crystal Dragon's forms start to use its more dangerous attacks. Elemental Mode begins to use Clear Breath which does almighty damage that bypasses elemental mitigation. If it hits any member with buffs active, not only does it clear the buffs but it will also hit them for increased damage - A party member with 3 buffs hit by Clear Breath is sure to die. Physical Mode gains Eternal Lament, which is slightly less powerful than Clear Breath but still very dangerous in that it inflicts sleep and head bind, leaving the party helpless before its other attacks. For this reason, it is unwise to bring a Shaman into the fight. Refrain from over-investing in buffs to avoid wiping to Clear Breath, and instead make use of debuffs to shift the fight in your favour - A Deathguard '''Harbinger is the best support unit for the fight. Vary your damage sources so that you can still strike its weaknesses to speed the fight up - an '''Omnimancer Warlock can effectively strike its weakness in either mode, and Altar can take advantage of its relative weakness to Petrify. Skills * Prism Laser (Uses Arms): 2-5 random ranged fire/ice/volt attacks across the entire party. Element is random for each hit. Elemental Mode * Banefire Breath (Uses Head): Fire attack to one line. Lowers elemental defense for 3 turns. * Frostcoat Breath (Uses Head): 3-6 random ranged ice attacks across the entire party. May petrify. * Lockvolt Breath (Uses Head): Volt attack that pierces across lines. May bind arms. Quick to activate. * Clear Breath (Uses Head): Ranged almighty attack to the entire party. Purges buffs, and does increased damage for each buff purged. Physical Mode * Rending Claws (Uses Legs): Melee cut attack to one line. * Rock Bullet (Uses Legs): Stab attack that pierces across lines. * Sonic Blow (Uses Legs): Bash attack to one target. Quick to activate. * Eternal Lament (Uses Head): Attempts to put the entire party to sleep and bind their heads. Drops * Azure Dragonhorn (Worth: 6000 en) * None. * Draco Lightwing (Worth: 11400 en) ** Selling this to the shop unlocks the Brahmagiri (+150 ATK, +210 MATK, Banefire Breath skill), the strongest coffin in the game. Conditional Drop * To get the Draco Lightwing, kill the Crystal Dragon while its arms are bound. Trivia * The Crystal Dragon and the Wyvern are the only FOEs or bosses in the entire series capable of facing diagonally. (Although Spotted Frogs move diagonally, they don't actually face diagonally.) Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters